


Dos monólogos no hacen un diálogo

by Judeca



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Community: 30vicios, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeca/pseuds/Judeca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian le robaba a ratos a Steph, Tim le robaba a ratos a Titus, aquello era un trato justo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tim & Steph & Dami

**Author's Note:**

> Colección de drabbles perteneciente a 30 vicios: tabla simbólica

02.- Intriga

Era un sentimiento extraño, tan raro que incluso Alfred con su eterno estoicismo parecía descolocarse, a su británica manera. La primera vez que lo había presenciado a él también le había parecido chocante, incluso preocupante. La naturaleza benévola de Stephanie la hacía confiar de manera muy fácil en las personas, ella les abría su corazón y les entregaba su alma con una sonrisa. Era por eso que Stephanie hacía amigos con facilidad, a la vez que se metía en problemas, no toda la gente era buena, aunque portaran máscara, kevlar y nomex. Damian Wayne era la prueba viviente de ello, a pesar de lo que dijera Dick.

Tim sabía que eventualmente ellos tendrían que forjar alguna especie de relación, eran Robin y Batgirl, las dos aves compañeras de Batman; tenía que aprender a trabajar juntos. Compañeros de armas, como todos los que había entrenado con el murciélago. Pero esta, esta, esta intimidad —no podía contener el escalofrío—, era algo que no se había esperado, Damian era demasiado… Damian, la mayoría de la gente que había trabajado con él, deseaba fervientemente no volver hacerlo.

No obstante aquí estaba Stephanie riendo con aquella risa tan ligera, característica de ella, haciendo reverberar su sonido en la oscuridad de la cueva. Lo que era desconcertante, no era su radiante energía sino que el causante de aquello no era otro que Damian. Incluso cuando Dick intentó involucrarse, los dos se observaron con aquel lenguaje tan propio de los acostumbrados a la presencia del otro, que el mayor tuvo que admitir su derrota. Usualmente, si era Dick, Damian quería seguirlo a donde sea que fuera.

—Bueno, por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que comienza a hacer amigos —dijo Dick tras por fin darse cuenta que estaba haciendo mal tercio.

Tim no contestó, no sabía cómo hacerlo, para Dick, Damian era la inocencia personificada, aunque supiera más formas de matar a un hombre que todos los que ocupaban la cueva en ese instante. No veía las mismas cosas que él.

—¿No estás celoso, verdad? —Tim se sorprendió, aquello era ridículo ¿de qué sentiría envidia?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó, sintiendo un nerviosismo recorriéndole las palmas.

Dick le observó con aquellos ojos confidentes que le decían que con él estaba resguardado su secreto. Eso lo hizo sentir incómodo, porque en verdad lo único por lo que a él le preocupaba aquello, era por la seguridad de Stephanie; ella era una persona sensible, Damian tenía los sentimientos de una cuchara de té.

Tim se alejó de Dick caminando hacia Bruce quien aún no terminaba de examinar los componentes de la nueva droga que había llegado, vía la bahía de Gotham. Desde luego, el murciélago no hizo ningún comentario cuando lo sintió a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando Tim comenzó a leer los reportes preliminares. 

Al volver la mirada por última vez a las dos figuras que charlaban cerca del batmobile, varias preguntas asaltaron su cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que Damian hiciera reír a Stephanie? ¿Qué era lo que había entre sus miradas? ¿Por qué no dejaban que nadie más entrara?

Y la mente del detective trabajaba.


	2. Damian

29.- Grito

Estaba enojado, sentía la furia golpear sobre su pecho cual bestia recién atrapada intentando escapar de su jaula. Lo odiaba, odiaba cuando lo miraban con condescendencia como si fuera un bebé que no sabía ni dos cosas del mundo, pero ellos estaban equivocados pues olvidaban de dónde venía y quien lo había criado, puesto que hoy estaba en su cuarto, excluido de todo contacto en la cueva, porque inclusive Batgirl pensaba que un círculo de tráfico de adolescentes era un caso demasiado fuerte para un niño como él. Especial énfasis en niño. Permitiendo que padre la pusiera a investigar con Drake. Drake quien ni siquiera se atrevía a contemplar las fotografías por más de unos segundos, quien apenas si había escuchado las aberraciones que los hombres habían cometido con esas adolescentes.

Le hubiera gustado decirles que a los seis años él no jugaba con los animales, los mataba con sus propias manos, con espadas o con rifles; él no había tenido que huir de los narcotraficantes, había estudiando con ellos como pasar mercancía de contrabando; él no había tenido que sacar un diez en bolitas y palitos para recibir un beso en la mejilla de parte de mami, él había tenido que asesinar a sangre fría a una familia para recibir una palmada en el hombro. Él conocía el mundo de una manera que ninguno de ellos lo haría, así que cuando su padre le había dicho que lo retiraba del caso porque aún era pequeño para entenderlo, habría querido gritarle ¿qué inocencia crees que me queda, padre? 

El tráfico de personas era algo de lo que tenía conocimiento desde los cuatro años, era uno de los comercios más útiles de cualquier organización terrorista. Las mujeres que abren las piernas pueden sacar más información que las más prolongadas sesiones de tortura y la ganancia monetaria es infinitamente más alta. Damian sabía cómo se manejaba ese mundo, quien le había enseñado a interrogar bajo tortura, era la cabeza de la más grande red de prostitución infantil. El día en que le ofreció algunas de sus joyas, su madre lo obligó a retirarse del Medio Oriente. Su maestro de kendo era conocido por solo acostarse con preadolescentes vírgenes, se enorgullecía de dejar su marca tatuada a hierro candente en sus cuerpos. ¿En verdad su padre creía que las casas rojas de Gotham lo asustaban? A los ocho años se había tenido que infiltrar en un prostíbulo itinerante que había decidido alojarse por dos noches en una fábrica clausurada en Baia Mare, el olor nauseabundo de las mujeres sudadas y dopadas hasta el tope aún lo asqueaba.

Habría querido contarles lo horrible que podían ser aquellas experiencias, lo terrible que era para las víctimas vivir aquellas atrocidades, lo incorregibles que los victimarios eran, lo mucho que pensaba, cuando se encontraba con casos como en el que estaban trabajando los demás, que en el fondo su madre tenía razón: el mundo solo podía arder para ser purificado.


	3. Steph & Dami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage kissing

16.- Acto

No lo había planeado, ni siquiera lo había pensando, por su cabeza jamás había pasado tal idea, simplemente había reaccionado ante el jodido humor que Damian tenía, cada vez que alguien lo cabreaba. 

En retrospectiva, algún día lo encontraría hasta cómico, por ahora sentía que la puta galaxia estaba en su contra, porque encima de tener que cargar durante toda la guardia con Damian peor que una embarazada en un ataque de histeria. Tenía a sus tres hermanos mayores mirándola como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en Harley Quinn o peor. 

Besar al chico no había sido la mejor de sus técnicas para cerrarle la boca, podía aceptar eso, y si hubiera sabido que precisamente el día de hoy los tres estarían ahí —¡Red Hood estaba ahí, Red Hood!—, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera entrado a la cueva. Pero lo había hecho y por intentar pasarle factura al mocoso, ahora tendría que lidiar con esto. ¿A quién carajos mató y no se dio cuenta para tener este jodido karma?

Ella no sabía qué era peor: la quijada desencajada de Tim que auguraba la reprimenda del su siglo, los ojos estupefactos de Dick que anunciaban lo muy en desacuerdo que estaba con sus acciones o la sonrisa burlona de Jason que le aseguraban que aquello se lo iba a recordar toda la vida.


	4. Batfam

14\. Bufanda 

Hacía frío, tal vez demasiado frío que le hacía pensar si Mr. Freeze tenía algo que ver con ello. La boba de Brown se había reído de él con aquella condescendencia que tanto le fastidiaba, antes de reacomodarle la bufanda. No había perdido sus dedos en el proceso porque Damian creía que el chocolate caliente que sostenía, no merecía la pena ser desperdiciado.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió dejando entrar con los nuevos clientes, una la gélida ventisca que le caló muy adentro. Damian se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, el invierno en Gotham, era lo que más detestaba.

—¡Casi estamos todos aquí! —Damian levantó la vista de su taza para observar la radiante sonrisa de Dick y la fastidiosa figura de Drake. ¿Qué hacían esos dos aquí? 

—Brown —demandó saber, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa que pretendía pasar por inocente de parte de su embaucadora.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte —continuó Dick ignorando su gruñido, inclusive el muy desgraciado se atrevió a abrazarlo.

—¡Suéltame, muermo! —Quiso decirle, idiota o imbécil, pero aquello le habría reportado un castigo. _“Nada de insultos en público, Dami”._ Grayson le había hecho aprender esa lección por las malas.

—¡Oh, pero si tienes frío! —Damian no estaba temblando de frío, lo estaba haciendo de ira, no obstante los brazos de Grayson eran cálidos.

—Cass estará aquí en unos minutos —les informó Drake o en realidad, Drake le dijo a Brown porque los estaba ignorando por completo. Stephanie sonrió.

—Habló contigo —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—No, me envió un mensaje —aclaró sacando su celular, con lo cual Brown se acercó a él, poniendo sus manos sobre las manos de Drake. Damian dudaba que ella lo hiciera para evitar que el teléfono cayera, pero ella era así con Drake, ponía sus manos junto a las de él aunque no existiera motivo aparente. Ella ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Damian, suponía que era una manía.

—Así que tenemos, chocolate caliente. —Dick bebió de su taza como si fuera la de él. Eso era un ultraje que no podía ignorar.

—¿Qué hace el remplazo aquí? —Damian dejó cualquier idea sobre romperle un hueso a Grayson para gruñirle al recién llegado—. Tú tampoco eres mi favorito, engendro.

—¡Jay! —La voz de Dick sonaba algo entre una mezcla de sorpresa y regaño—, llegaste a tiempo.

—Si hubiera sabido de la reunión familiar, no hubiera llegado. —No obstante, se sentó a lado de Grayson.

—Nadie te quiere aquí, así que puedes irte. —Dick le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, en tanto Tim solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mantén quieto al bebé de Rosemary, Goldie.

Damian frunció el ceño, si por bebé se estaba refiriendo a él, Todd iba a aprender a respetarle en este instante, ¿dónde estaban las barras de uña cuando se les necesitaba?

Stephanie y Tim rieron al mismo tiempo, mientras que Dick negaba con la cabeza.

—Hace años que no escuchaba de esa película —dijo Batgirl sin dejar de reír, Jason hizo un ridículo gesto de agradecimiento, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo digno de alabanza—, vamos a verla. —Drake amplió su sonrisa a manera de respuesta.

—¡Stephanie! —se quejó Grayson—, creí que estabas de mi lado.

—Solo quiero volver a verla. Cuando era chica me daba miedo, ¿sabes? Es una buena película.

—Uhmmm —Esta vez, la ofendida fue Brown, al escuchar que Cain no estaba de acuerdo con ella—. Usualmente lo que calificas como buena película, no lo es. —Con eso se sentó entre Stephanie y Damian.

Drake se rió por lo que recibió una patada bajo la mesa. 

—Nombra una. —Damian sabía que era una batalla perdida, en verdad las películas favoritas de Brown eran espantosas, casi tan horrendas como las de Grayson.

—The Notebook. —Las quejas fueron generales, excepto claro por Grayson.

—Es una muy buena película. — _Si te gustaban las cursilerías_. Trató de defenderla.

—Por mucho que quiera debatir con ustedes sobre lo que se considera una buena película y lo que es basura, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Para qué nos quieres aquí, Grayson? —Jason podría no agradarle a Damian, pero siempre sabía poner la atención a lo que merecía la pena.

El aludido sonrió con aquella manera que tenía para anunciar que lo siguiente que diría no le agradaría a nadie, pero de todas formas terminarían haciéndolo.

—Para organizar la cena de Navidad desde luego.

La queja esta vez fue universal.


	5. Damian

03\. Ventana

La primavera en la Mansión Wayne no solo podía apreciarse por los jardines repletos de flores, sino que también podía olerse, el dulce aroma de las flores en su esplendor inundaban la planta baja. Aunque Damian apreciaba la naturaleza, no le agradaban demasiado los olores dulces, las mujeres que lo criaron solo olían dulce cuando iban a los cuartos de los hombres que les era ordenado.

No obstante, le gustaba observar el jardín de la Mansión, Pennyworth de vez en cuando le comentaba sobre el cuidado que Martha Wayne había puesto en él mientras estuvo viva. Las risas llegaron a él a través del cristal perfectamente limpio. Titus correteaba detrás de Drake, el muy traicionero, tratando de quitarle uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Ojalá le arrancara la mano a Drake de una mordida. Justo cuando Titus se iba a abalanzar sobre el previo Robin, éste le lanzó el juguete a Stephanie quien corrió gritando como loca alrededor de Grayson. Su perro trató de ir detrás de la chica, pero se vio en un conflicto, no sabía si ir tras su juguete o aceptar lo que sea, que Grayson tenía para sobornarlo. De pronto los tres corrían en el patio mientras el perro iba de uno a otro con gran facilidad, tratando de tomar lo que sea que trajeran los susodichos en las manos.

Damian bufó e intentó dar media vuelta, aunque la escena que tenía por delante le parecía estúpida, sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella. 

—Es un buen día para salir, amo Damian —la voz de Pennyworth lo sobresaltó. 

Damian no respondió a la sugerencia del mayordomo, saliendo de la habitación en silencio. Los ojos decepcionados del adulto lo siguieron por el pasillo, era mejor que creyera que estaba teniendo otro de sus desplantes, al menos era mejor que decirle la verdad. Puesto que, al imaginarse afuera jugando con ese trío de idiotas, se sintió extraño, muy fuera de lugar, como si escenas como aquella no hubieran sido hechas para gente como él.


	6. Tim & Steph & Dami

23.- Culpa.

Esta no era la mejor de sus noches, se había caído un par de cuadras atrás porque no se había asegurado que la línea hubiera atrancado correctamente, un criminal la había lastimado porque no se fijó que el suelo que había pisado estaba recién pulido; Barbara la había apaleado desde su base informática por incurrir en un error de novato. Ahora se aparecía Tim delante de ella en toda su arrogancia de _soy el líder de los Teen Titans_. Y tal vez lo mejor que pudo haber hecho esa noche hubiera sido largarse de ahí, porque con honestidad, aunque fuera el líder de la _Justice League_ eso no le quitaba lo imbécil, últimamente de eso tenía mucho.

Pero por dios, era Stephanie Brown, nunca tomaba las decisiones más sensatas. Así que contra todo buen juicio entró en el departamento que era la base de operaciones de Red Robin.

—¿Vas a decir algo o estás esperando el mejor momento para sacarme de una patada? —A él no le gustó el chiste, mas no tenía nada de gracioso, ella no podía olvidar la última vez que había venido ayudarlo y había salido de esa manera del lugar.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo —contestó malhumorado haciendo a un lado el teclado que tenía sobre las piernas.

Stephanie bufó exasperada mostrándole su desacuerdo.

—Entonces no te metas en mis asuntos.

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga, lo sabía porque sus pupilas se habían dilatado por un instante, era lo bueno de que no portara en ese momento el uniforme de Red Robin, con la máscara en el rostro sería más difícil leerlo.

—No tiene nada que ver… —lo que sea que había querido decir lo dejó pasar—, bien, sí soy un imbécil por preocuparme por ti —espetó haciéndose el ofendido.

Sabía que había algo de verdad en ello, él siempre se preocuparía por ella estando con el traje o sin él, eso podía agradecérselo pero su molestia no era por eso.

—¿Por mí o porque no arruinara tu caso? —Estaba siendo más recalcitrante de lo normal, pero esta noche, no era su noche y Tim no estaba haciendo nada para mejorarla.

—Pudiste haberlo arruinado, eso nos hubiera causado muchos problemas —¿Estaba afirmando lo que Stephanie creía que estaba afirmando?—, Harvest no suele dejar huellas ¿sabes? 

Stephanie alzó una ceja ¿de qué manera los Teen Titans se relacionaban con los asuntos en Gotham? Él estaba demasiado ocupado merodeando por el mundo con su club de amigos, salvando jóvenes de las manos de científicos locos, aquello no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los sórdidos crímenes de Gotham, que eran menos espectaculares pero sí más sádicos.

—Ok, no sabía que tú te involucrarías en esto, si me lo hubieras contado…

—Hubieras llamado a Robin. —No era del todo cierto, pero Stephanie pensaba que Tim no lo estaba diciendo porque le incomodara que otro vigilante de Gotham se involucrara en el caso de tráfico de órganos—. Y sabes muy bien lo que sucedió la última vez.

Sí, algo así como que se pelearon en medio de un laboratorio científico que era parte de N.O.W.H.E.R.E. y el lugar terminó volando en mil pedazos, llevándose toda la información.

—Muy bien —dijo Stephanie alzando las manos, a manera de decir si tú lo quieres—, deja en paz a Damian. —La reacción de Tim fue inmediata, se levantó de la silla furibundo—, no lo arrastres con nuestros problemas.

—Él…

—No tiene nada que ver, solo está enojado por lo que me hiciste. —La cara de estupefacción de Tim le pareció como un puñetazo en el estómago. Tim era el culpable de la situación… al menos tenía el 60% de la culpa. Todo había comenzado porque Beast Boy y Raven, habían involucrado a Robin y Batgirl en un espionaje industrial. Una de las industrias farmacéuticas a las afueras de Gotham, era la que proporcionaba parte esencial de la droga que se le administraba a los adolescentes cautivos en N.O.W.H.E.R.E., claro que eso no lo descubrieron hasta que entraron en el lugar en donde se supone solo Beast Boy y Raven entraría, pero ¿quién era Stephanie para no apoyar a los Titans cuando están en la ciudad? La situación se les fue un poco de las manos, pero ni siquiera Red Robin había previsto que parte de los Ravangers estuvieran ahí. Cuando todos los Titans llegaron al lugar, Tim se enojó porque Damian había expuesto a los Titans. El chico había sido un poco testarudo y había querido forzar la computadora principal para que les diera más información acerca de a qué lugares exportaban las drogas, Stephanie había tenido la culpa de no hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para detenerlo, por lo cual los habían descubierto. Ahora Harvest sabría que lo estaban rastreando por medio de las materias primas que usaba, Stephanie trató de calmar los ánimos, puesto que la idea de Damian había tenido buenas intenciones, lamentablemente ninguno había contado con la presencia de los Ravengers. Pero en vez de calmarlo, aquello lo había enfurecido más y Batgirl se había llevado una reprimenda enfrente de todos los Titans, en donde Tim había insinuado, no por primera vez, que no estaba a la altura de ellos. Eso hizo enojar a Damian a niveles estratosféricos.

—¡Él arruinó meses de trabajo! —bramó el líder los Titans.

Stephanie puso los ojos en blanco, cuando se trataba del menor de los murciélagos, Tim nunca dejaba ir las cosas, por el contrario parecía que más se aferraba a ellas.

—No es el punto a discutir aquí. —Tim podría pasarse horas explicando en detalles como el mundo se iba a ruina por culpa de Damian—. Pudiste haberme llamado, pedirme que no involucrara a Robin y trabajar conmigo.

Ahí estaba el quid del asunto, ellos sabían trabajar en equipo, sabían lo que era trabajar a lado del otro, habían sido extraordinarios los dos juntos. Ahora, parecía que ni siquiera podían coordinar las dos manos. 

Esta vez, Red Robin no contestó, Stephanie no sabía si se iba a dignar a hacerlo, pero muy en lo profundo sabía que ella tenía razón. Habían sido un equipo maravilloso, podían serlo, no obstante, algo en el camino de Spoiler a Batgirl y de Robin a Red Robin les había fracturado.

—Tú pudiste avisarme por el comunicador tus verdaderas intenciones, te habría ayudado. —Aquello también era cierto.

Su dinamismo parecía estar severamente dañado, algo que le dolía en el alma, porque Stephanie Brown, siempre iba a necesitar de Tim Drake.


	7. Dick & Damian

04\. Dependencia

—¡Grayson! ¡Grayson! —Tim puso los ojos en blanco cuando Dick se levantó perezosamente del sillón en el que había estado dormitando desde la mitad de The Empire Strikes Back. Dick había tenido una semana muy pesada, tanto Jason como Tim sabía que el mayor debería estar durmiendo, pero prefería pasar la noche con ellos o algo cercano a eso.

—Deja que aprenda a usar las dos manos, Grayson —gruñó Jason sin dejar de ver la película—. No tienes la obligación de ir, ¿sabes? —le detuvo el segundo Robin, Tim miró a Dick a manera de afirmar lo que Jason había dicho.

No, Dick no tenía la obligación de ir para hacer lo que sea que al mocoso malcriado se le ocurriera, pero de todas formas iría porque Dick sentía la imperiosa necesidad de compensar a Damian por la terrible niñez que había tenido o en realidad, la falta de niñez.

—¡Grayson! 

Dick soltó la mano de Jason para ir hacia el cuarto de Damian sin decir ni una sola palabra, no tenía sentido discutirlo, todos sabían cómo terminaba aquello, con Jason y Tim enojados porque Dick a pesar de todos los argumentos dados, iría con Damian aunque solo le estuviera llamando porque no encontraba uno de sus centenares de shurikens. Incluso Alfred ya le había dicho a Dick que Damian tenía que aprender a expresar lo que _en verdad_ necesitaba de la manera correcta, en el tiempo apropiado. Dick había bromeado con algo sobre los murciélagos y su inhabilidad congénita. 

Jason farfulló enfadado mientras se reacomodaba en su sillón, Tim suspiró, realmente no había nada que hacer al respecto, lo había intentado varias veces y en todas ellas Dick le había dicho que Tim no le iba a decir cómo tratar a Damian. No era lo que él pretendía, solo quería que viera que el mocoso no era el ángel que él a veces imaginaba y que podía sobrevivir sin Dick.

Para cuando Dick regresó no venía solo, un enfurruñado Damian caminaba delante de él. Así que Tim se preparó para pasar al menos tres horas de quejas, Star Wars por alguna extraña razón no era muy del agrado de Damian, aunque había declarado que Darth Vader era el único personaje interesante, lo cual era preocupante. En cuanto vio la película estaban viendo hizo escuchar su descontento.

—Si no te gusta, _Sunshine_ , la puerta está abierta —declaró Jason con aquella forma que tenía para poner las cosas en claro en un dos por tres. Más que una amenaza para el chico, era una declaración para Grayson. Jason no le daba vueltas al asunto, para él la génesis de muchas cosas, radicaban en que Damian era un malcriado que necesitaba aprender reglas de convivencia, no una mamá gallina que lo protegiera de todo.

Damian iba a protestar, pero Dick lo jaló hacia el sillón en donde había estado.

—Shhh, Luke está por enfrentar a Vader. —Con eso todos volvieron la vista hacia el televisor.

Tim podía sentir la ira bullir dentro de Damian, esperando el momento oportuno para saltarle a Jason a la yugular. Dick sabía muy bien que Damian no apreciaba demasiado las películas en general y que cuando estaba irritado, toleraba muy poco a las personas a su alrededor. Traerlo en su contra a hacer dos cosas que no le gustaban era peligroso. 

Poco después de que rescataran a Luke debajo de Ciudad Nube, Tim miró de reojo a Damian, quien estaba recostado sobre Dick, trató de abrir la boca pero el mayor le besó la frente repentinamente. Aquello lo desconcentró lo suficiente para que cualquier cosa que quisiera decir se le borrara de la mente. Observó al mayor con desconcierto por algunos segundos antes de hacer un mohín, Dick le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con la mano. Aquello provocó que Damian le agarrara la mano, aunque Tim pensó que le iba a romper un dedo. 

Barbara ya le había advertido que si bien la forma bajo la que había sido criado Damian, le había dejado muchas heridas no visibles, eso no quería decir que él tuviera que excederse, después de todo, los excesos en cualquier sentido a la larga siempre eran perjudiciales. Dick se había limitado a decir que el amor era la mejor de las curas y el exceso de amor de ninguna manera era dañino.

—Tu turno —le ordenó Jason cuando empezaron a pasar los créditos. Tim se levantó del sillón para cambiar a la tercera película, mientras se cerraba la bandeja del Blue Ray volvió la mirada atrás preguntándose si llegarían a la mitad antes de que Damian o Jason arruinaran la noche. No obstante, mientras Jason claramente no estaba contento con que Dick le consintiera todo a Damian, el susodicho estaba lejos de tenerlo si quiera en mente.

Tim suspiró antes de poner en marcha a la película, no sabía qué era peor, un Damian de mal humor o un Dick que ni siquiera le ponía atención a los demás, no era como si el mayor les hubiera prestado mucha atención en las otras dos películas, pero al menos hizo el intento, ahora no tenía ojos para otra cosa que Damian. 

Se sentó de mala gana en el sillón, recordando lo que una vez Stephanie le había dicho. La manera en la que Damian trataba a Dick como si este estuviera disponible todo el tiempo, no era bueno, pero Dick, Dick tampoco parecía interesado en cambiarlo, por el contrario parecía querer agravarlo.


	8. Damian

24.- Reloj

El reloj sonó cuando otra hora había pasado, se levantó de la cama dejando con las sábanas en el suelo las esperanzas de conciliar el sueño. Era muy fácil para Pennyworth juzgarlo por sus pocas horas de sueño, era muy fácil para Drake burlarse de él diciéndole que se quedaría pequeño, era muy fácil pensar que dormir era sencillo. Mas no lo era, había noches, como las del día de hoy, en las que cerrar los ojos era la más difícil de las tareas. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo sabía, como sabía que el sol salía del oriente.

Solo que el día de hoy era mucho peor que las noches anteriores, a veces así sucedía, a veces esperar a que amaneciera no era suficiente. Si rebuscaba en su mente, encontraría la razón por la que el día de hoy así se sentía, pero no sufría de la misma neurosis que Drake, a quien le gustaba psicoanalizar a todos a su alrededor para que encajaran en su realidad, no, Damian sabía que había cosas que era mejor se quedaran en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Era mejor lidiar con los intentos desesperados de reprimir todo lo que había ahí adentro.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, llevándose consigo el celular, para no perderse en el paso de las horas, padre no era agradable cuando descubría que no había dormido. Al poner un pie afuera sintió como sus hombros se relajaban al sentirse libre del encierro. No obstante, el interminable pasillo oscuro volvió a crisparle los nervios. Interminables pasillos oscuros plagaban los recuerdos de su infancia, su vida había consistido en ir de una base militar a la otra, yendo de un cuarto al otro a recibir entrenamiento, no juegos, no descanso, no respiro. Por eso le gustaba la naturaleza, no por la idea estúpida de Drake quien decía que era porque solo se entendía con lo salvaje, con lo que no lidiaba con el raciocinio. Le gustaba porque no era un interminable pasillo que conectaba a otro, la naturaleza era amplia, inmensa, libre.

Observó el cielo nublado a través de los ventanales, como extrañaba aquella sensación de enormidad que le daba el desierto, el olor de la arena fría, las oscuras dunas que se entremezclaban con el cielo como si por unas horas ninguno de los dos existiera, y se pudiera pasar del uno al otro con tranquilidad, guiado únicamente por las brillantes estrellas. Oh, las miles de estrellas que uno podía observar en la total oscuridad de esa tierra árida. Aquí rodeado de las riquezas del mundo, no tenía nada que contemplar.

Se sentó pegando su espalda en la pared, frente al ventanal por el cual nada interesante podía ver. Sus dedos escribieron por inercia en el celular. Le gustaría que Gotham tuviera menos polución. La respuesta vibró en sus manos, cuando Brown le dijo que podía llamarla a cualquier hora, nunca había creído que en verdad lo cumpliera. Pero quizás era porque ella trataba de entender lo que le sucedía, mas no lo juzgaba. En varias ocasiones le había dicho que en situaciones como aquella debía acudir a quién más confianza le tenía, platicarle lo que se sintiera capaz de decir, pero Damian no podía, era imposible para él visualizarse sentándose a lado de alguien para contarle todo esto, ni siquiera sabía explicárselo a sí mismo.

Una vez le había dicho a Stephanie que sus conversaciones en mitad de la madrugada, eran casi lo mismo, pero ella solo le había sonreído con melancolía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hablar de todo menos lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo en su interior, no era encarar el problema. Pero para él se sentía casi lo mismo.


	9. Dick & Damian

09.- Calabaza

Dick sabía lo reticente que era Damian para celebrar lo que llamaba “festividades occidentales”, por un lado lo entendía, hasta hace unos años, el ambiente en el que había sido criado era uno desconocido para ellos. Festividades como el fin del Ramadán o el Eid al-Adha, era algo que Dick solo había leído en los libros. Y si bien su hermano tenía algo de razón al decir que las festividades eran una mera estrategia de mercadotecnia, también era cierto que cada uno podía celebrarlo sin caer en las trampas del consumismo.

Halloween tampoco parecía agradarle a Damian, aunque Dick había querido hacerle ver a Damian lo similar que de alguna forma aún era a las antiguas creencias, éste se había enojado porque _niños vestidos de cosas extravagantes, es un insulto a la creencia de los druidas, Grayson._ No podía defender que alguien vestido de Lady Gaga, estuviera escondiéndose de los demonios. Casi se había dado por vencido, cuando recordó que aún tenían que tallar las calabazas y si bien Damian podía odiar muchas cosas, su lado artístico no era uno de ellos.

Así que sin pedirle opinión, lo arrastró hasta la cocina en donde le ordenó ayudarle a tallar todas las calabazas que había comprado. El niño se había quejado bastante al inicio, pero como vio que no tenía otra opción, terminó por hacer su labor, además clavar el cuchillo en la calabaza con demasiada fuerza mientras miraba a Dick, parecía tener un efecto tranquilizador para Damian. Para Dick aquello no era tranquilizador, pero Damian lo estaba ayudando mientras adquiría un poco del espíritu del Halloween.


	10. Tim & Steph & Dami

11\. Déjà vu

Ella sabía lo complicado que era estar a su lado, en pocos segundos cualquier lugar podría sentirse demasiado pequeño para contener su ego, la arrogancia era parte de lo que exhalaba en cada respiración, a veces cada palabras parecía estar hecha para lastimar, no obstante, bajo toda aquella fachada de impenetrable dureza, se encontraba un niño de diez años que aún temía al mundo. Era muy fácil olvidarlo cuando abría la boca, cuando se movía con precisión letal, cuando te apabullaba con su infinito conocimiento, era sencillo verlo como un adulto cuando te decía que no comía dulces porque le cariaban los dientes, le podía producir diabetes y no quería terminar como tal o cual gordo. Para todos era más sencillo pensar en él como un mocoso malcriado y no ver todo lo que se le había arrebatado para que prefiriera un arma a un juguete.

Damian tampoco hacía el esfuerzo de hacer las cosas más sencillas a las personas, sobre todo para personas como Tim o Jason, aunque tenía predilección por ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Tim. Lo curioso era que a pesar de toda su sapiencia, su lógica y sabiduría, Tim caía en la más absurda de las tretas de Damian como si fuera un chiquillo de tres años. En varias ocasiones Stephanie había tenido ganas de decirle ¿acaso no entiendes su juego? No obstante parecía estar demasiado cegado por sus propias inseguridades, sin ver que no importaba lo que hiciera Damian, Tim siempre tendría el amor de Bruce y Dick.

Lo malo del asunto era que se lastimaban mutuamente, intentando que el otro se sintiera fuera de la familia, cuando ambos lo que más querían era sentirse parte de la misma. 

Stephanie le puso una mano en la cabeza a Damian quien escondió aún más el rostro entre las rodillas, nunca había visto las lágrimas del chico, quizás nunca las vería pero su tristeza era palpable. ¿Realmente había sido necesario pelarse con Tim? Stephanie recibió un mensaje de Tim que traspiraba a culpabilidad e inseguridad. Quizás un día debería encerrar a los dos para arreglar sus diferencias, porque aquella situación ya ni siquiera era un Déjà vu, parecía más el pan nuestro de cada día.


	11. Dick & Damian

06\. Secreto

No le gustaba despertar de aquella manera, extraído abruptamente del sueño para salir a una noche tranquila con sus sentidos completamente alerta. Algunas veces aquello le había salvado la vida pero no dejaba de ser menos inquietante. No se levantó de la cama mientras escudriñaba su cuarto varias veces, mas nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Se reacomodó para volver a dormir cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y cerró en total silencio, usualmente aquello serviría para alertarlo, pero estaba en la mansión Wayne, era cuasi imposible que algo le pasara, además sabía a quién pertenecía aquella inusual entrada.

Los pasos de Damian nunca era audibles, aquello le crispaba los nervios a la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia Wayne, inclusive al propio patriarca. A veces ni siquiera era posible escucharlo desplazarse dentro de la mansión, Alfred y Tim eran los que más veces se sorprendían al notar la presencia de Damian de un momento a otro, Dick por otro lado no solo se había acostumbrado a aquello, si no que había aprendido a sentirlo. A veces le era difícil saber su exacta localización, pero sabía perfectamente cuando él estaba en una habitación. Stephanie una vez había bromeado diciendo que quizás había nacido con un radar para Damian.

Pese a no escuchar sus pasos, sí se dio cuenta del momento preciso en que Damian se deslizaba por debajo de sus sábanas. Él tendía a entrar furtivamente en su cama a mitad de la noche, una sola vez había intentado confrontarlo, pero había declinado a ver lo ansioso que aquello lo ponía. Dick no lo había presionado debido a que él hacía aquello cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste. 

El día de hoy parecía que estaba triste, Dick no podía asegurarlo porque estaba de espaldas, pero sentía a Damian triste. Un pequeño brazo lo rodeó a la altura del pecho, mientras el chico pegaba el rostro a su espalda. Sí, definitivamente hoy estaba triste, podía sentir su intento de reprimir sus sollozos. Le hubiera gustado voltearse, abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero si hacía aquello él se escabulliría, la única vez que lo intentó apenas si había movido el brazo cuando Damian ya casi salía del cuarto. Así que esperó a que Damian se calmara lo suficiente para dormirse, una vez que Dick se aseguró que él no iba a huir se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, besando sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. Odiaba no saber qué era aquello que le atormentaba, detestaba que tuviera que hacer todo esto de manera clandestina. El único consuelo que le queda era que quizás algún día, Damian se sentiría lo suficientemente cómodo para contarle sobre sus demonios.


	12. Steph & Dami

13\. Tatuaje

Inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía la nariz, el chico negó con la cabeza tajantemente, el hombre le mostró otro diseño pero Damian volvió a declinar el dibujo. Stephanie suspiró sobre la mesa sintiendo como la espalda comenzaba a enfriársele. 

—¿Son todos? —preguntó el chiquillo cruzado de brazos, a lo que el dueño asintió.

—A mí me gusta este —comentó Stephanie mostrando el intrincado diseño con el sol, la luna y las estrellas. 

—¿Sabes lo que significa? —Desde luego que no, ella solo quería que aquella tortura acabara—. Es amor eterno entre amantes, —Stephanie iba a decir lo lindo que aquello sonaba cuando el mocoso añadió con malicia—: ¿Cuándo es la boda?

El dueño le mostró otra carpeta, Stephanie suspiró, Damian casi no hablaba sobre su estancia en la Liga de los Asesinos, parecía querer olvidar cualquier cosa que hubiera vivido en aquellos años, sin embargo de tanto en tanto afloraban cosas que de seguro disfrutaba de aquella época, la celebración del fin del Ramadán era una de ellas. Se emocionaba cada vez que escuchaba la música de la danza árabe, Stephanie lo había pillado varias veces observando a las chicas que tomaban clases de danza árabe cerca de su escuela. Así que cuando por casualidad Stephanie mencionó los tatuajes, lo último que esperaba era que él comenzara a hablarle le los múltiples diseños que había visto en las mujeres que lo cuidaban de pequeño. La idea de dejarse hacer uno de henna lo había hecho por un mero impulso, pero a Damian aquello le había entusiasmado. 

Damian cerró la segunda carpeta casi exasperado, cruzó un par de palabras más con el dueño antes de que este desapareciera para atender a otros clientes.

—¡No voy a ir a otra tienda, Damian! —Era la tercera que visitaban.

Su acompañante bufó mientras tomaba la pasta recién hecha.

—No lo necesitarás, saldremos en media hora —le anunció maniobrando con el sillón mecánico en el que Stephanie estaba recostada, para que no se le dificultara dibujar.

—Vas a…

—Silencio o me desconcentrarás.

Esto iba a ser épico de explicar, ya se había mentalizado para el gruñido de desaprobación de Bruce, así como la perorata de Tim quien le explicaría los miles de problemas que podía producir la henna, pero no había contemplado a mamá gallina Dick o a no-voy-a-dejar-que-lo-olvides-por-el-resto-de-tu-vida-Jason, por haber dejado que fuera Damian el que la tatuara.


	13. Tim & Steph & Damian

12\. Incertidumbre.

Su risa en la oscuridad de la cueva aún le resultaba extraña, sabía que no era porque ella no encajara ahí; Stephanie había demostrado ser merecedora del símbolo del murciélago en incontable número de veces, tampoco es que nunca hubiera risas en aquel lugar; incluso para Bruce, Dick era la luz en la oscuridad de la Baticueva. Solo que había algo que no terminaba de gustarle a Tim.

Por ejemplo, ahora cuando estaban los dos juntos tratando de resolver un caso sobre traficantes de armas de LexCorp, todo parecía encajar. Ella aligerando la carga entre chismes y bromas sobre la comunidad de superhéroes, y él tratando de organizar a la perfección un ataque que al final sabía se cambiaría porque Stephanie, al igual que Dick, improvisaba. Todo parecía estar bien, hasta el momento en que desde las sombras, en su sesera algo se removía para hacerle sentir que aquello era una ilusión.

No estaba seguro de qué clase de ilusión, Stephanie era su amiga desde hacía muchos años, habían sobrevivido juntos a muchos problemas. Se había querido, se había lastimado, se habían amado, se había odiado y aún así, aquí estaban olvidando las querellas o las caricias para simplemente estar. Ya sabía que tan profunda podía ser la puñalada, así como ella sabía qué tan intensa podía ser una caricia. Por eso no sabía qué exactamente era lo que parecía irreal.

Un sonido a las espaldas de Tim retumbó en la cueva. Stephanie alzó la mirada, para sonreír con todo y dientes. 

—¿Quién se cayó de la cama y despertó de mal humor?

El gruñido por respuesta le dijo a Tim quien era el intruso. Stephanie rió con ligereza antes de levantarse de su silla para rodear con sus brazos a Damian. El chico farfulló un par de protestas, los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos instantes antes de que el menor, se dejara abrazar por Stephanie escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de ella. 

Eso era algo que Tim sabía que no le agradaba, aunque no sabía qué otro sentimiento le despertaba.


	14. Tim & Steph

20\. Abismo

Stephanie observó al sol descender tras las cuerdas que formaban al Golden Gate, los atardeceres en la casa de San Francisco siempre le había parecido impresionantes. A su lado, Tim contemplaba los colores rojizos que coloreaban las rocas de la bahía y que a la distancia, lo hacían mimetizarse con los cimientos de la casa de los Teen Titans.

—Es una locura —comentó el joven, él estaba triste pero no por lo mismo que ella—. No debió ser así. —¿Hacía cuando tiempo que Tim no la tomaba de la mano? ¿Hacía cuando tiempo que no buscaba confort a su lado?

Stephanie se sintió incapacitada para rechazarlo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Él no tenía la culpa de nada, aunque tampoco había hecho algo para detener lo que había sucedido. Se recargó sobre su hombro, recordando cuando la había llevado como apoyo moral para despedirse de los Titans. La soledad no era algo ajeno a Tim Drake, desde muy pequeño se había acostumbrado a sentirse aislado, sus padres viajando de un lado a otro sin incluirlo, admirando desde la distancia a Batman y Robin, colocando una barrera entre él y el mundo para guardar el secreto de Batman, siendo separado de sus seres queridos debido a la muerte o falsa muerte, sintiéndose un intruso en su nueva familia. Estar solo, parecía ser su destino. Ella no lo creía, porque aunque Tim no lo sintiera de esa manera, siempre había tenido amigos y una familia a la cual recurrir. Los Teen Titans siempre habían estado para él, aunque él no lo quisiera. Bruce y Dick con sus altibajos también habían estado para cuidarle las espaldas. Su padre aunque ausente, también había estado para él cuando lo necesitaba. 

—Alguna vez te has preguntado si él conoció la amabilidad —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Sé cómo fue criado Damian.

—Sabes ¿pero entiendes lo que le hizo? —Tim podía recitarle las teorías psicológicas más influyentes de las últimas décadas sin siquiera equivocarse, pero las teorías no siempre se aplicaban a la realidad.

—No es inocente de toda culpa. Es muy consciente de lo que dice para hacer daño. —Sí, Damian sabía exactamente qué hilos mover para lastimar, fue entrenado para no tener piedad.

—Has hablado con él sobre lo que vivió antes de llegar con ustedes. —Su amigo le soltó la mano. Stephanie se enderezó, al observarlo frente a frente, vio que Tim parecía adivinar lo que iba a venir—. ¿Al menos te lo has imaginado?

—Sé que él es… con la madre que tuvo, no espero que sea Miss Martian. 

—Él fue entrenado para la guerra desde pequeño, él no jugaba, él entrenaba. No tuvo amigos, tenía adversarios a los cuales vencer en la batallas. Para ganar lo que sea que su madre le daba como afecto, él tenía que lograr metas y estas no consistían en dibujar flores o ganar una estrella en el jardín de niños. ¿Qué crees que tuvo que hacer para ganarse un apretón en el hombro?

—Así que con eso él tiene permiso para hacer lo que le venga en gana. —Era la discusión de toda la vida, Damian no necesitaba que lo consintieran, si no que lo educaran.

—Tim, ¿acaso crees que alguien le tendió la mano? ¿Crees que Talia permitió que alguien le enseñara de amabilidad, de gentileza, de convivencia, de amistad?

—No, pero eso no…

—A lo que quiero llegar, Tim. Es que cuando la gente le dice que sea gentil o amable, no sabe cómo hacerlo, porque no lo ha experimentado. Tú das por hecho que sabe qué es eso, pero olvidas que le enseñaron a ver a todos los que no eran su familia como enemigos o sirvientes. Él no tuvo una madre que le cuidara las fiebres o lo animara cuando fallaba en alguna prueba, no tuvo un amigo que se interesara en su bienestar, sin importarle si Damian era rico o pobre, gracioso o sarcástico.

—Dick lo sobre compensa por eso —espetó Red Robin de mala gana.

—Tú lo has dicho, Dick, pero Dick no es el mundo entero.

—¿Así que todos tenemos que ser como él para recibir la gracia de su majestad?

Stephanie dejó caer sus hombros, Tim no la estaba escuchando. 

—No, Tim, ni siquiera estoy diciendo que tengan que ayudarlo, pero tampoco ayuda el que sean hostiles con él.

—¡Insultó a Con!

—Los dos estaban discutiendo —Conner también le dijo un par de cosas a Damian—. Ambos se insultaron, pero ¿sabes algo? Damian es el niño de 10 años con problemas de sociabilización. Ni Conner, ni Cassandra, ni Bart tienen 10.

Contra eso no había argumento que pudiera ser validado, por muy malcriado que Damian fuera, lo cierto era que los demás lo superaban en años, experiencia y madurez. Verse envueltos en el juego de un niño de 10 años, era a todas luces tonto.

—Sé lo que es ser el blanco de sus insultos, Tim, pero también sé la gran persona que pueda ser, si se le tiene paciencia. 

—Ya te dije que…

—No todos pueden ser condescendientes con él, y está claro que no pueden ayudarlo. Lo mejor es no volver por un buen rato. —La idea había sido de Dick, aunque ni Stephanie ni Tim habían estado de acuerdo. 

—Pero tú puedes. —Stephanie no supo si reír o bufar, porque honestamente ella había ido por Damian. Conner no le agradaba desde que la vetó de los Teen Titans por capricho, su relación con Cassandra era de cortesía desde que Steph se enteró de lo que le hizo a Tim tras la muerte de Conner y con Bart nunca había tenido una relación—. No dejes que él te quite la oportunidad… —Hace mucho tiempo, hubiera brincado de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora no podían sino llenarla de amargura—. Esto es un equipo para… nosotros, para aprender cómo hacer las cosas.

Stephanie negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que tú más que nadie entendería el gran abismo entre saber lo que tienes que hacer y saber cómo lo tienes que hacer.


	15. Tim & Damian

25.- Tragedia

No lo odiaba, en verdad no guardaba un sentimiento tan pesado por él, aunque Damian opinara lo contrario. No confiaba en él, eso era cierto, pero estaba en su naturaleza no confiar en nadie, algo con lo que trataba de lidiar porque no quería convertirse en Bruce. Además, ¿realmente podría alguien confiar ciegamente en quien ha tratado de matarte varias veces? Jason… era Jason y él no se andaba con medias tintas, expresaba sus emociones negativas de forma directa. Damian era una bola de energía negativa, lo que escondía tras aquello solo Dick parecía entenderlo.

Tampoco podía decir que le encantaba pasar las horas con él, es un poco complicado sentirte a gusto cuando tu acompañante es hostil la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás para Dick fuera la mar de divertido entrever los “te quiero” entre insultos coloridos a su persona, pero Tim no tenía la misma facilidad para no sentirse agredido, por otro lado las agresiones de Damian contra Dick se sentían menos abrasivas que cuando Damian hablaba en contra de él o Jason, pero el último lo tomaba todo a juego y a veces incluso lo provocaba. Con todo, tampoco podía decir que en verdad se odiaban. Damian había aprendido a no intentar matarlo y Tim había aprendido a tolerarlo. 

Tim nunca sería el hermano favorito de Damian, ni viceversa, pero estarían el uno para el otro cuando fuera necesario y trabajarían hombro con hombro para lograr sus cometidos, para mantener al otro al tanto de sus fallas, de sus carencias, de los huecos que otros no podían ver en ellos. No había necesidad de ser los hermanos perfectos que Stephanie le insistía que fueran, porque tenían muchas cosas en común, porque serían un equipo formidable, porque los dos necesitaban de la aceptación del otro, porque sería una tragedia que se separaran de la familia por ser cabezotas.

La tragedia para Tim consistiría en perder al hermano que es su mejor rival.


	16. Tim & Steph

01.- Ilusión

Corrió sobre en el borde del edificio esperando el momento oportuno para saltar sobre su objetivo. La persecución se había prolongado más de lo necesario, no obstante, ninguno de los dos había esperado que aquel insignificante asalto a una tienda de electrónicos, se convirtiera en una persecución sobre los tejados en Gotham.

Red Robin intentó caer encima del escurridizo bandido, pero este lo esquivo con maestría. La distracción fue suficiente para que Stephanie pudiera hacerle caer al suelo. Él estaba entrenado, no podía estar segura de quién lo había mandado o por qué había entrado en la pequeña tienda al sur de los Narrows, pero estaba segura de una cosa, muy pronto lo descubrirían. Tim le sonrió mientras se preparaba para atacar, ella le devolvió la sonrisa que terminó por confundir a su oponente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchaban los dos juntos, Tim usualmente viajaba por el mundo con los Teen Titans, ella hacía su lucha en Gotham a lado de Damian. Pero el día de hoy, por tan solo unos instantes, parecía que habían vuelto a aquella época en la que los dos limpiaban las calles de Gotham de maleantes, mientras bebían malteadas, comían comida chatarra y cotilleaban entre las gárgolas. Sí, por unos instantes aquel viejo espejismo en donde añoraba sentirse su compañera y no su ayudante, volvió a ella. Un golpe en el pómulo la devolvió a la realidad, ya no eran aquellos adolescentes.

Las varas de Bo se cruzaron para golpear al mismo tiempo al ratero, quien cayó al suelo inconsciente. No era lo que habían planeado, pero al menos podrán llevarlo a algún lugar para interrogarlo.

—Se levantará en un par de horas —anunció Tim con indiferencia, mientras escaneaba el escudo de armas que se encontraba impreso en el paquete que el sujeto había robado.

—Lo dejamos en el Ricochet y vamos por unas malteadas. —Se lo merecían, habían tenido una larga persecución.

Tim le puso esposas al maleante, antes de contestar: 

—Hay un sitio nuevo que quiero probar.

Stephanie llamó a su Ricochet. Aún seguían viviendo en mundos diferentes, luchaban guerras diferentes, pero ella ya no era su ayudante. Era Batgirl, ahora aspiraba a hacer más que solo ayudarle.


	17. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede ser un Damian/a-elección-del-lector.

18\. Eco

Se arrebujó una vez más entre las sábanas antes de darse por vencido. Hoy no podía dormir, pero no era por lo de siempre, en su cabeza, pensamientos sobre su pasado no deambulaban a la espera de asaltarlo. No, no, por el contrario lo que su mente rumeaba era algo más reciente, algo que había sucedido hacía unas pocas horas. El simple hecho de recordarlo, le hacía sentir esa extraña sensación en el pecho que no significaba que se estaba ahogando o que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. La tristeza y el peligro ni siquiera figuraban en sus experiencias sensoriales. 

Stephanie le había dicho una vez que se sentía alegre, pero él no creía que así fuera, era diferente. Le alegraba que su padre le apretara el hombro, que lo mirara con orgullo después de haber patrullado en Gotham. También le alegraba que Drake o Todd no estuvieran en casa cuando Dick estaba, incluso cuando Pennyworth lo felicitaba por haber manejado alguna situación correctamente en la escuela, eso le alegraba, pero esto, esto era diferente. Damian lo sabía, aunque aún no pudiera definirlo con alguna palabra, sin embargo, le agradaba porque el sentimiento junto con su pecho retumbaba en la oscuridad una y otra vez, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su cuarto.


	18. Tim & Steph & Damian

15.- Libertad

Bajo sus pies el mundo se movía a gran velocidad, la gran avenida bullía con energía, la música de los lugares de entretenimiento llegaba hasta ellos entremezclándose con el claxon de los autos, el glamor de la multitud y los sonidos propios de la noche. No era de extrañarse que la parte adinerada de Gotham estuviera tan llena de vida, después de todo, era un día festivo. La venta de drogas, prostitutas y apuestas ilegales aumentaba en números estratosféricos. Pequeños robos y menores felonías era lo que se esperaba de esta noche, nada de masacres televisadas ni envenenamientos masivos, lo cual era un respiro para esta ciudad.

 

Batgirl observó a sus dos acompañantes quienes sostenían sus respectivas grapnel gun en las manos, ambos estaban listos para comenzar la jornada de esa noche. Con la juventud de Gotham divirtiéndose a sus pies, Red Robin, Robin y Batgirl volaron hacia la ciudad que les invitaba a colmarse de sus siniestros placeres.


	19. Damian

10.- Marioneta

La amaba, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, él no podía dejar de quererla. Dick le había dicho muchas veces que no debía dejar que eso le atormentara, porque Talia siempre sería su madre y no estaba mal que la amara. Durante un tiempo aquello había parecido lo correcto, ella lo había amado, aún lo amaba a su manera, aunque lo hubiera desheredado, aunque hubiera puesto una recompensa por su cabeza. Los escasos momentos que habían pasado juntos durante su crecimiento, habían sido reales. El interés de ella en él había sido sincero, los cuentos de Alexander el Grande, las lecciones de espada, su madre había puesto mucho interés en ello que no podía creer que fuera parte de una gran farsa. 

Era verdad, ella lo amaba.

Y el amor de Damian por ella casi había puesto en riesgo a su padre, a Dick. Sus sentimientos por ella le habían hecho caer en su treta, Drake se lo había advertido, incluso Stephanie le había pedido que lo pensara, pero él había decidido creer en ella. Las palabras de Todd tratando de consolarlo no habían hecho más acrecentar la culpa. Él sabía cómo era su madre, podría amarlo, podría quererlo, pero nunca podría aceptar que no hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Dos brazos lo rodearon, deseaba rechazarlos para evitar que se volvieran un martirio, porque madre ahora sabría de qué otra manera podría manipularlo, pero no pudo, había olvidado cómo oponer resistencia a las peticiones de Dick. 

—No, te preocupes, todo estará bien. —Damian sabía que no era así, pero por el momento quería pretender que en los brazos de Dick nada podría hacerle daño.


	20. Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí el drabble sin tener una pareja en mente, pero por la descripción uno puede pensar que es Dick, Stephanie o Colin, si se fuerza un poco, quizás hasta Tim. 
> 
> Si crees que se ajusta a alguien más, bueno pues es esa persona.

26.- Paranoia

Había dado tres vueltas a la sección aparentando que estaba ejercitando a Titus, y lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no era lo único que hacía. Por el momento, no había nadie cerca de esa parte de la mansión. Las cámaras de padre seguían el mismo ritmo de ayer, no habían cambiado su rumbo en esa semana. Damian tenía ganas de comentarle a su padre que era malo no rotar el ritmo de las cámaras al menos tres veces a la semana, alguien podría fácilmente aprender la serie el lunes y el viernes entrar a la mansión sin ser detectado. Damian podía hacerlo en un solo día. Pero eso supondría tener que reajustar sus actividades.

Lanzó un par de veces más pelota antes de sentarse en el pasto. Titus le puso en la mano una la pelota llena de baba. Damian le palmeó la cabeza antes de decirle _yajri_. Titus le obedeció al instante corriendo hacia los arbustos de la parte trasera de la mansión. Perezosamente el chico aparentó seguirle, hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Titus se coló por un hueco entre los arbustos. De mala gana se puso en cuatro patas antes de meterse a la maraña de hojas que aquello era. Eso le dio tiempo a Titus para que corriera lo suficientemente lejos de él, así que cuando su padre viera la grabación pareciera que Damian simplemente había perdido a Titus de vista.

Gateó con cuidado hasta la pared de la mansión, observó su reloj antes de presionar el tabique cóncavo con fuerza. Se abrió un hueco en la pared por el cual entró y cerró de inmediato. Las cámaras no capturarían el momento en que se había escabullido. Damian estaba consciente de que su padre sabía del sitio, no existía un lugar que Batman no conociera de su propia casa. De lo que estaba seguro era que no sospechaba que Damian lo utilizaba. 

El sitio debía estar conectado a algún otro pasadizo de la casa, pero la entrada y salida por el interior estaba bloqueada, debió haber sucedido en una remodelación de la casa, en donde los trabajadores colocaron un pilar y sus antepasados ya no recordaban esta salida. Así que actualmente solo quedaba un cuarto pequeño en donde hasta su llegada, solo estaba acumulando el polvo.

Ahora existía un escritorio que construyó con palets reciclados que las fiestas de padre generaban y Pennyworth mandaba a la basura. La lámpara la había encontrado en la basura un día que había estado jugando con Colin. Con cautela sacó de entre los huecos de los palets un cuaderno. 

Damian estaba al tanto que Pennyworth entraba a su cuarto a revisaba sus dibujos, aunque él intentara esconderlo bajo la escusa de estar limpiando el lugar. Padre también se escabullía para ver sus dibujos, claro que siempre se hacía el desentendido cuando se lo preguntaban. Grayson no se tomaba la molestia de esconder lo que hacía, hasta se atrevía a añadir rayones o frases cursis. Claro que Damian nunca los había borrado. Brown también miraba sin pudor sus dibujos, haciendo comentarios bobos, como que era _lindos_ sus dibujos. Inclusive Drake y Todd a veces exponían sus puntos de vista acerca sus trabajos, aunque esos dos apenas si pudieran dibujar monigotes con bolitas y palitos. Los dejaba curiosear los bocetos porque no le importaban demasiado, pero los que traía aquí eran solo para él. 

Extendió el dibujo en la mesa, observando el trabajo a detalle, los lápices nunca habían logrado captar lo radiante de su sonrisa, ni la alegría en sus ojos. Cada vez que los veía, observaba un pálido recuerdo de la emoción que le generaba aquel instante que había quedado grabado en su retina. Sin embargo, por muy torpes que fueran sus manos, no quería compartir esos momentos con nadie más. 

Damian estaba consciente de que esa persona le sonreiría de la misma manera a otros, fuera conocido o desconocido, porque esa era su naturaleza. Por eso al esconder esos instantes bajo la mansión, quería creer que por fin podía ser solo de él.


	21. Tim & Titus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, esto no es bestialismo.

05.- Historia

A Tim, como a la mayoría de la gente le gustaban los perros, de niño inclusive había pedido uno. No tenía muy en claro si era porque se sentía solo y deseaba compañía o porque en verdad hubiera querido tener una mascota. Muy probablemente había sido un poco de ambos argumentos. 

Cuando conoció a Titus pensó que el perro se convertiría más una desgracia, que en una compañía. Y no por su naturaleza, si no porque el dueño había farfullado un par de cosas sobre haber entrenado muy bien a su perro mientras se hacían el retrato familiar. Lo que nunca imaginó fue que en realidad, al chucho parecía agradarle su presencia. 

Mientras su dueño andaba en quién sabe dónde y no le veía, Titus le buscaba para sacarle un par de caricias detrás de las orejas, a veces incluso le hacía compañía mientras investigaba durante largas horas en su cuarto o el estudio. Los dos se cuidaban de no ser visto por el dueño. Stephanie había bromeado en alguna ocasión sobre lo similar que era a una historia de infidelidad. Aquello le había parecido absurdo en su momento, hasta se había mofado de su amiga, pero cada vez que Tim evitaba actuar de manera tan familiar enfrente de Damian, al igual que Titus se hacía el desentendido, el comentario de su amiga, le parecía cada vez más sensato.

Dick le había dicho en alguna ocasión que no tendría que actuar así, Damian haría berrinche por algún tiempo pero al final lo superaría. Según él, el cariño que Damian tenía por el perro era más fuerte que los celos que sentía por Tim. 

Tim no tenía ganas de poner a prueba aquella hipótesis, además había algo reconfortante en su relación secreta con el perro. Aunque no pudiera ponerle nombre.


	22. Dick & Damian

08.- Susurro

La mayoría tenía la creencia de que Dick no hacía otra cosa más que solapar el comportamiento presuntuoso de Damian. Dick sabía que no estaban en lo correcto, algunas veces sus comentarios le incomodaban. Entendía que la mayoría de las personas no supiera lidiar con el niño, su actitud hosca, fanfarrona y violenta no ayudaban. Leer el subtexto entre insultos y golpes, tampoco era algo sencillo ni agradable. Pero tras esas capas duras, espinosas y hasta nocivas, se encontraba una gran persona. Dick sabía lo maravilloso que podía ser Damian cuando se deshacía de todos sus caparazones. Stephanie también lo sabía.

Jason lo miró de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a mover uno de sus pies en el suelo. Tim bufó enojado, dejando caer sus manos de la cabeza como si se diera por vencido. Damian por el contrario se mantenía en su sitio, con aquel gesto adusto tan característico de él. 

—Mira enge… —Dick le dio una palmada a Jason en el hombro, este iba a protestar pero Dick se mantuvo firme en su petición.

Damian clavó la mirada en Dick con ímpetu, conocía esa postura obcecada que decía, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Desde un inicio sabía que lo que pedirían sería difícil de conseguir, Dick les pidió un par de minutos a solas con él, a fin de que todo saliera según lo planeado, pero ninguno de los dos confiaba en que lo haría. Por el contrario pensaron que al final Dick terminaría cediendo a las peticiones de Damian. Así que los dos trataron de hacer frente firme contra Damian, ambos deberían saber a estas alturas que aquello solo empeoraría las cosas.

Dick se sentó a lado de Damian, quien de inmediato abrió la boca. Dick puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Damian con delicadeza. Le sonrió con afabilidad y se acercó a él hasta tener sus frentes pegadas. El chico trató de retorcerse, pero las manos de Dick se lo impidieron, cuando los dos volvieron a mirarse, supo que Damian solo estaba esperando sus palabras. Dick puso sus labios a la altura de la oreja de antes de susurrar:

—Por favor. —Añadiendo un delicado beso a su mejilla. Tim puso los ojos en blanco y Todd hizo el amago de querer vomitar.

Ambos podían decir lo que quisieran de sus técnicas, pero lo que la fría lógica de Tim y el furor de las palabras de Jason no habían logrado hacer en más de media hora, la gentileza de las caricias de Dick lo habían logrado en menos de un minuto.


	23. Steph & Dami

17.- Olvido

Las noches tranquilas en Gotham era una rareza, nunca las había tomado como alivio porque la calma en una ciudad como aquella, significaba el momento antes de la tormenta. Stephanie pegó sus rodillas a su pecho mientras observaba los autos correr por la avenida principal del Tricorner. 

A su lado Damian balanceaba sus piernas en el vacío, estaba incómodo, lo sabía porque movía constantemente los dedos de sus manos, como si no supiera donde ponerlos. Se sintió mal por él, los asuntos entre Stephanie y Tim no eran algo que le concerniera. No había sido su intención inmiscuirlo en esto. Era solo que… como de costumbre, la situación se había presentado. 

Ella sabía que lo suyo era cosa imposible, debió haberlo aprendido hace mucho. Por mucho que se pudieran querer, y ambos sabían que se querían, siempre flotaría entre ellos el pasado, ese pasado que se volvía muy pesado a la luz de las querellas inclusas y los rencores guardados. Ambos estaban muy cansados para remediarlo, al mismo tiempo que no podían dejar de recontarlo. La verdad, a veces pensaba que era mejor simplemente olvidarlo, borrar toda esperanza para comenzar un nuevo camino que no tuviera rumbo ni ilusiones. Quedaría un hueco permanente en su alma, pero terminaría ese círculo vicioso que la resquebrajaba constantemente. 

—Mereces algo mejor —articuló su compañero con embarazo.

El corazón de Stephanie dio un vuelco, observó al chico casi con curiosidad más que con asombro, sintiendo que el estómago se le salía por la garganta. Damian lo había dicho en serio, no estaba siendo cínico ni se estaba mofando. De hecho en ese momento se estaba viendo la punta de los zapatos. 

Tuvo ganas de llorar, porque aquella era la cosa más linda que Damian le había dicho, porque era absurdo lo que había ocurrido, porque sí y porque quería hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Solo sonrió y tomó a Damian de la mano.


	24. Tim & Steph

21.- Aguja

Los dos rieron mientras disfrutaban de lo que quedaba de sus almuerzos. Tim suspiró tratando de normalizar su respiración, si continuaba riendo terminaría desternillándose de la risa sobre la mesa. A Stephanie no le importaría, lo más probable fuera que se le uniera y eso estaría bien, sería liberador. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía con aquella soltura, incluso en ese momento no recordaba algún otro momento en el que hubiera reído por alguna bobería. Bart le hacía reír, Con y Cassie también lo hacían, pero los chistes cada vez se volvían más negros. En cambio, en este momento con Stephanie, era por el placer de hacerlo.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Respiró profundamente para controlarse, pero aquella pícara sonrisa amenazaba con salir a cada instante. El teléfono de ella sonó, Tim no tuvo que preguntarle quien era, lo sabía de ante mano, era el mismo tono que sonaba en el celular de Damian cuando Stephanie llamaba. 

Su amiga le pidió perdón con la mirada antes de levantarse para atender la llamada. Tim sabía que debía ser urgente, Damian siempre tenía un propósito cuando te marcaba, excepto cuando era a Dick. Lo más probable era que se tratara de algún caso, y aunque sabía que aquello era por trabajo, el hecho de que Stephanie lo dejara para atender a Damian, se sentían como pequeños pinchazos en el corazón de Tim.


	25. Tim & Steph

07.- Impulso

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que los ojos de ella se clavaron en su mirada. Se había sentido tan natural, que en ningún momento su cerebro había notado la anormalidad. Hacía tiempo aquello había sido lo usual. Abrazarla para que ella recargara su cabeza en su pecho, casi había sido el ritual de ambos, incluso antes de que fueran novios. 

Sus dedos se despegaron del hombro de ella con vergüenza, era un error que no había querido cometer. Le dolía cometer, aunque en realidad le dolía más que ella le pusiera aquella barrera. Con Stephanie siempre había existido esa intimidad ilimitada desde el momento número uno y no tenerla le dolía.

Inesperadamente Stephanie le besó la nariz, la pudo ver observar por un tiempo sus labios antes sonreír y acomodarse de nuevo en su pecho. Tim la rodeó con sus brazos, Stephanie la agarró de las manos. Debajo de ellos, Robin entregaba a un grupo de asaltantes a los policías mientras el grupo del bar tocaba el cover de _All by myself_ de Green Day.


	26. Stephanie

27.- Suerte

Ella nunca había creído en un Dios o en un destino, la idea de que alguien o algo dictaminaba lo que tenía que hacer le parecía perversa. Porque eso quería decir que sin razón alguna se había ensañado con ella. Su historia no era la más desgarradora, claro que tampoco había sido la más alegre. Ser criada por un criminal de segunda, dejaba sus profundas marcas, claro que no se comparaba con vivir con un asesino entrenado o una psicópata terrorista.

Así que no le gustaba pensar que siempre iba a ser así, con una mala estrella por única compañera. A ella le gustaba pensar que podía tomar las riendas de su destino y dirigirse a donde quisiera. No tenía muy en claro a dónde quería llegar, por ahora, una vida feliz le parecía una completa utopía. Había elegido el camino de los vigilantes de Gotham, todo mundo sabía lo que eso quería decir. La ciudad y sus guardianes estaban plagados de tragedias. No obstante, cada vez que iba a las reuniones con toda la familia del murciélago, sentía que a pesar de las heridas irremediables, podía alcanzar algo.

—Escuché que te lastimaste en una pelea con Poison Ivy. —Tim se sentó a su lado, como si mantuvieran contacto constante y no esporádicamente.

—Deberías ver cómo quedó ella —Stephanie rió, sin molestarse en preguntar cómo se había enterado. 

—Damian ha comentado sobre eso. —La chica lo miró sorprendida—. Mencionó algo sobre tener suerte.

Stephanie sonrió de lado. Algún día le diría a Damian que ella forjaba su propia suerte.


	27. Tim

22.- Cobre

Observó las monedas que tenía en la mano, estaba seguro de que no eran yenes chinos modernos. Había estado en China lo suficiente para poder hacer esa declaración. Estaba seguro que eran bastante antiguas, quizás incluso deberían estar en algún museo y no en un sucio apartamento de Gotham. De hecho se parecían a las monedas del estado Qin, previas a las que el emperador Qin Shihuang impuso como moneda nacional al ascender al trono. Se parecían a las monedas de las que Damian había comentado que tenía Feizi de Qín, quien sirvió al emperador Xiao de Zhou como entrenador y criador de caballos.

Eso confirmaba la hipótesis de Bruce sobre que Ra’s al Ghul estaba detrás de todo esto. Aunque, Ra’s tenía un origen árabe, había vivido por algún tiempo en China. Tampoco era un secreto que le gustaba mantener contacto con eruditos de ese país. 

Dick había estado en lo correcto al llevarse a Damian a Chicago, aún sin la autorización de Bruce. No tenían muy en claro por qué Ra’s estaba de nuevo en Gotham, pero el hombre no escaqueaba recursos a la hora de poner la vida de su nieto en peligro. Sobre todo después de que Damian no le dio su cuerpo, para ser el contenedor de su alma por segunda ocasión. 

Tim apretó las monedas en su mano, iba a detener lo que sea que Ra’s estuviera tramando. 

—¿Encontraste algo útil? —La voz de Stephanie resonó en su oído.

—Tenemos que hablar con Bruce de inmediato. 

Era capaz de vencer las tretas de Ra’s al Ghul él solo, pero no era tan idiota como para subestimar al Líder de la Liga de los Asesinos.


	28. Dick & Damian

28.- Espiral

Escondió su rostro en la almohada y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sabía que en unas horas cuando él llegara, se quejaría, pero no lo movería, nunca lo hacía aunque Damian estuviera cruzando los límites de lo permitido. Dick sabía que Damian sabía que a Dick le gustaba dormir con esa almohada. No era su favorita, tampoco la llevaba a todos lados consigo, pero le agradaba dormir con ella, se sentía cómodo cuando descansaba sobre de ella. Por tanto la almohada estaba impregnada de su aroma. 

Damian no la encontraba cómoda, era demasiado suave. Había días en que le dolía el cuello debido a la falta de soporte, pero le gustaba adueñarse de ella, porque olía como Dick y porque Dick buscaría la manera para que los dos durmieran con la misma almohada. 

Sabía que se estaba comportando como el mocoso malcriado que Drake afirmaba que era, cada vez que hacía eso, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se escabullía a casa de Dick tras algún incidente con su padre, o cuando sentía que alguien rondaba cerca de Grayson por demasiado tiempo y empezaba a poner sus garras sobre de él. 

No tenía una razón exacta para ello, en varias ocasiones tras ver la preocupación o la irritación en el rostro de Dick, se cuestionaba sus acciones, pero por más vueltas que le diera al asunto no lo entendía. Una vez intentó contárselo a Stephanie, pero ni siquiera había dicho media frase cuando consideró que era inútil. No podía dejar de hacerlo y más importante, a Dick no le importaba detenerlo.

Aquel sentimiento lo mareaba, se expandía y continuaba.


	29. Tim & Steph & Damian

19.- Crisis

Su cuerpo no se detenía, continuaba luchando contras las hordas de niños en las calles. A Stephanie le sabía mal golpear a infantes pero Talia se había aprovechado de ellos, solo alguien como ella haría eso. No era difícil noquearlos, sin embargo la cantidad era impresionante, además tenía que llegar a la torre de Wayne Enterprises, para decirle a Talia que si quería ir por Damian, tendría que venir a tomarlo ella misma.

Tim se estaba defendiendo de los compinches de Talia, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evitar que se acercaran a Ellie para tomar el control del arma. Pelear con niños controlados por Talia así como pelear contra los seguidores de Talia lo ofuscaba, prefería ir adentro para encontrar a la hija de Ra’s al Ghul y terminar con toda esta locura.

Gotham se estaba derrumbando, todos sus vigilantes estaban ocupados peleando contra las innumerables huestes de madre. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían caído bajo su treta. Así que era su responsabilidad terminarlo, Damian sabía que solo él podía lograrlo.


	30. Batfam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tabla nunca tuvo un órden cronológico, así que este último drabble puede verse como un AU dentro de este universo.

30.- Eternidad

Esa noche, había visto por primera vez a la cueva como lo que era, un enorme agujero abierto en las entrañas de la tierra que amenazaba con devorarlos.

Dick se deshacía en llanto sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Damian. Stephanie quería acompañarlo para llorar hasta perder la consciencia, pero no se sentía con el derecho de interrumpir su duelo, ni siquiera Alfred, quien le había anunciado dos veces que debían lavar el cuerpo, se había atrevido a hacerlo. 

Casandra derramaba sus lágrimas en los hombros de Jason, quien escondía su rostro entre sus manos. No podía escuchar lo que murmuraba, pero como todos los que estaban en el lugar, se culpaban por la muerte del menor.

Ella se encontraba aferrada a Tim, quien la había mantenido en sus brazos desde que ambos entraron para encontrar el cuerpo de Damian ensangrentado en el suelo de las empresas Wayne. Bruce no se encontraba con ellos y con honestidad, ninguno quería verlo en ese momento.

La alerta de que Talia había huido del estado junto con The Fatherless, resonó en la cueva, cubriendo todas las pantallas posibles. Todos los presentes observaron la alerta con un solo pensamiento en su mirada. Talia al Ghul pagaría, se asegurarían de que la mujer se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los 30 drabbles para la tabla de 30vicios: simbólica llegaron a su fin.
> 
> Espero los hayan disfrutado.


End file.
